


illegal: a love letter

by ourlastbreath



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 3rd person pov switch at the end, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff, basically a love letter, basically me waxing poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourlastbreath/pseuds/ourlastbreath
Summary: A love so great, so absolutely breaktaking and wonderful? Kihyun thinks there’s no way such a feeling could be possible.





	illegal: a love letter

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, hi? I know this is probably a very weird style of fic but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I’m used to writing poetry so I can’t help myself sometimes. Please be nice to me haha this is my first post

It ought to be illegal, this sensation so great the world surrounding blends into a murky brown. The red bedspread mixing with the black carpet, with the blue wallpaper, green lamp shade, white moonlight stars behind my eyelids. The way the artificial lighting along with any moonlight passing through the black curtains plays across your features is dazzling. Much more beautiful than any piece of ancient art or fireworks show, you are a masterpiece. I admire - no, I worship you. I take in the sweat keeping your fringe plastered to your forehead as the rest of your hair fans out beneath your head against the sheets; I take in the way your lips, cheeks, heart are a fierce red, the former two from my loving care, the latter from the love swimming throughout your veins; I take in the way your body contorts in marvelous ways, back arching up off the bed as I just gently brush against that place that takes your mind on a ride, head thrashing from side to side as you writhe in pleasure. You're beautiful.

It ought to be illegal, how my heart overflows with love for you. It just pours out onto everything: your chest, our bed, the floor, my sheet music, your briefcase. With each whisper, moan, scream of Kihyun, _Kihyun_ , **Kihyun**! I feel the butterflies permanently residing in my stomach flutter with vigor more violently each time. I love you so much, just so you know. I'm sure you don't but as I hold you close and whisper sweet nothings into your ear while our bodies melt together during this sinfully wonderful ritual called lovemaking, I try to press our bodies that much closer together in the hopes that my emotions will seep from my pores so that you can feel the entirety of it. You're amazing.

It ought to be illegal - actually, you ought to be illegal just so I can see if I can feel more for you if I was forbidden to love you. I imagine that you, someone with a heart filled with purity and bright eyes filled with curiosity, could easily pass as a national treasure. I'd visit a museum every day from opening until closing to watch you warm the souls of others like you do mine and to see if I can catch an utterance of your attraction in my hand. You're priceless.

Our love ought to be illegal because anything that makes you feel higher than the sun isn't possibly good for you. Not to say that our love is unhealthy, but it's filled with things that are otherworldly and good. It's filled with magical dinners on the beach, our toes in the sand, your hand in mine, our love obvious for the world to see as the crystal waves crash along shore; it's filled with ice cream dreams, silly jokes in the kitchen as we have food fights even if it is odd for grown men to laugh and scream when a little bit of vanilla goes down the back of their shirt. I can't even fathom what I would do if I was never able to see your smile in the morning or your sleepy eyes regarding me with so much love. I'd go crazy, probably block out everyone and everything else if I couldn't wrap my arms around your neck as you whisper to me good morning. But I never have to worry about something like that happening because you're mine and I'm yours. Our love is eternal.

Simple words ought to be illegal because as we lose ourselves in each sound we make, those pesky combinations of syllables don't seem to form right and nothing can be conveyed correctly. Words should be abolished. Actions already speak louder. How else will I know that when you bite your lip center-left it means you're in pain and when you raise your left eyebrow half a centimeter it means I've said something stupid, but just endearing enough to be okay? So I say that we should never speak again and only speak with our eyes, hands, toes, whatever body part is needed. Because in my opinion, pressing a sweet kiss to your lips as we cuddle in the afterglow and saying 'I love you' doesn't translate to 'I'll love you and only you until the day I die and into the afterlife. Say you'll share that feeling with me, Hoseok.' just the way I want it to and words will probably never do it justice. I'm smitten.

 

( "You seem so far away sometimes when we’re having sex. Is something wrong?" Hoseok frowns, tracing Kihyun's features with his index finger.

"Not at all. Just thinking of how much I love you."

"Cheese-ball." Hoseok stifles a laugh. Kihyun shifts his head to glance at his boyfriend.

"Marry me?"

And with no hesitation he says: "Of course." )


End file.
